Chicken Kiss
by moon95
Summary: JONAS Based on episode 4. Why did Macy faint at the end of the episode? And why did Joe apologize? Just for hugging her? Joe/Macy


**Yesterday I was watching the episode 4 of JONAS and I wondered… Why did Macy faint at the end of the episode? And why did Joe apologize? Just for hugging her?**

**OK, it's a very crazy idea- but what fanfic isn't! And I've been thinking about this the whole night, so…here we go!**

**P.S: I'm Spanish, so sorry for the bad spelling. **

**Chicken Kiss**

MACY'S POV

"Wah, OK, another family hug!"

I felt like hearing Kevin's voice, but I wasn't sure. My head hurt really bad and without opening up my eyes, I realized that I was on the floor. Oh no, I fainted again! And it was just because I wondered how it would be kissing a Jonas… After thinking it hard, it was normal. I mean, the three Lucas brothers were trapped in my mom's shop! It was my dream come true! It was totally normal that I fainted, right? Who wouldn't?

I started to open up my eyes and I saw that everybody – Kevin, Nick, Joe, Frankie, Stella and the guys parents – were about to hug. I was standing up when I found myself in the middle of a family hug. I was frozen, didn't know what to do. Then I felt something in my lips… Wait, another lips? And they tasted like…chicken? Somebody kissed me! Oh my God!

When everybody pulled apart, I was still shocked.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there".

"No problem" I said, still dreaming. Wait a second; if Joe was who apologized, told me that he didn't see me there and he was eating chicken… That means that HE KISSED ME! Oh my God! Joe of Jonas did kiss me, Macy Misa, Jonas number one fan! I couldn't help bhut fainting. Again.

I didn't know how much time I spent fainted. I only knew that when I woke up, there were some girls taking photos with the guys. I took my head in my hands. Man, that really hurts! Then I touched my lips. Was it a dream? Well, they still tasted like chicken. Waw, that was the best chicken I've ever tasted!

"Are you OK, Mace?" Stella said. I looked at her a bit confused. I nodded absentmindedly. Slowly, the shop was becoming empty. All the fans left the place so happy with their photo and their autograph.

"Macy, thanks a lot. If it wasn't for you, we'd be dead right now" I heard Nick said. Oh, so sweet!

"No prob, Nick. Anytime you need, you can always come here to hide" I said smiling a bit nervous. Cause Joe was right next to Nick, and he was looking at me. Well, everyone was looking at me, but Joe's look was…special. I felt it under my skin.

"Well, we gotta go. Unless you need us to clean this up? It's kind of our fault…" said. Oh, such a gentleman!

"No, it's OK. I can do it. It's my job, after all" I said. I didn't want them to help me; they've been through enough.

"No, we'll do it" Kevin said.

"Guys, you don't have to…" I started. I didn't want that the Jonas had to help me cleaning up my mom's shop.

"But we want to" Joe said.

"OK…" I said. I had to accept, didn't have more options. Stella said that she had to make up some clothes (it wasn't true at all, I knew she just didn't want to help with the cleaning) and Mr. and Ms. Lucas said that they had to take Frankie to the dentist. So, there were we: the three Jonas and I, cleaning up my mom's shop.

It was quite silence at the begging – an awkward silence. I was there, with my favorite stars cleaning the shop. It was… well, it was great, but it was also so weird. But suddenly, they started to sing. It wasn't a known song: I think that they were improvising. Even Kevin, who didn't usually sing, was singing happily.

"Do you guys do this usually?" I asked just for save them, they had stopped and I thought that they needed some time.

"Well, yes, usually while we're doing the housework. It's kinda of funny, and work isn't so hard" Kevin explained. I nodded smiling.

"Then you can come to help anytime you want! It's true, work isn't so hard if you're singing" I said happily. Of course I was not going to sing, I'd feel so embarrassed.

"OK, let's play a game" Nick said. I was a little shocked: Nick was saying to play a game? That was more like a Joe or Kevin's initiative. "Everyone will say a line and another one has to continue it".

"Yeah, that's cool!" obviously, that was Kevin.

"Oh no, guys, I don't…I mean, I can't sing very well and I'd feel…" I started. I really didn't want to sing in front of the Jonas.

"C'mon, it's very funny. We once wrote a song while playing this" Nick said.

"Really? Waw. But I don't know…" I continued. I felt so insecure with them around.

"C'mon, I'll start" Kevin said enthusiastically. "_**Once upon an--- emo koala…**_**"** We all stared at him with strange faces. Emo koala? What was that?

"OK, let's see…" Nick was thinking about something. _**"…who was totally in love**_".

"…_**with an untypical lady**_" Joe said. He was not paying much attention; he was just sweeping the floor.

I knew I was supposed to say something, but I didn't feel able to. They all stared at me.

"C'mon Mace, you can" Kevin said. I took a deep breath and then thought for a minute.

"…_**that was feeling so alone**_". I whispered. I really didn't want to, but they begged me and I couldn't deny it.

"Hey, that's great!" Kevin said. Oh, I loved him. He was always so happy and he found everything "awesome" and "cool". He was just Kevin. "OK, hum, _**Then one day he kissed her**__…"_

"…_**under a beautiful moon**__" _Nick said.

"_**He'd never regret it**__"_ Joe sang.

"_**But she felt so confused**_" I said. It was funny, it kind of seemed like what just happened. Joe kissed me. Maybe he didn't regret it, but I was feeling so confused.

We continued for about ten minutes more, but then we realized that the job was done: the shop was clean and tired.

"Thank you so much guys, you didn't have to…" I started to thank them

"Macy, will you stop thanking? It was our fault and it was very funny. Besides, I think that we could really do a song from that" Nick said smiling. Wah, Nick was being so nice and charming. I liked that Nick.

"Haha, I don't know. I'm not sure about the part of the "emo koala" " after saying that, Kevin looked at me. "No offense, Kevin".

"I'm not offended…I guess" he said confused. That was another funny side of Kevin: he never really knew how to feel. So sweet!

"Well, thank you anyways. I really had fun" I said sincerely.

"Trust us, so did we. See you tomorrow" Nick said while they were leaving.

"Yeah, see ya!" Kevin said. The only one who rested was Joe. He had been so quiet since the "little accident" (it was still hard to me to say the word "kiss") and he hadn't said much.

"Well, bye Joe" I said very nervous. I was always nervous around them, but since the "little accident", I was so more nervous around him.

"Bye" he whispered. He flashed me a little smile, but I could see that he was confused. So was I. It was probably the biggest mistake of his life, and it was because of me. I felt terrible for him. I sighed and I went home.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was laying in my bed, listening to some love songs. I couldn't stop thinking about the "little accident". Yes, it was still too hard for me to call _that_ "kiss".

I sighed for the twentieth time that night. I didn't know what to do. How could I look to Joe the next day? What if he hated me? What would I do? And what would Stella said about it? I wasn't sure if they were in love, but they were best friends and I didn't know how she would react. She'd probably called me crazy and told me that it was just a dream that I thought was real. But I knew it was real. After dinning, I still felt that chicken taste on my lips (oh, that chicken tasted so great!). Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Macy?" a familiar voice said through the phone.

"Joe? What--? Why---? How did you get my phone?" I finally asked. It was so strange that Joe of Jonas had my number. I had so many questions to ask (like for example, "why did you kiss me?") but I decided not to sound so desperate. I had to stay calm.

"Stella. Anyway, I'd like to show you something" he said.

"Show me?" I asked confused. I thought that he wanted to tell me that he was sorry for the "little accident", that it was a mistake.

"Yeah. It's a song. It's a little different that the one what we've done this afternoon. You wanna hear it?" he asked. Oh, it was that. Don't misunderstand me, I was so excited that Joe wanted to show ME a song, but I was still thinking about the "little accident".

"Uhm, sure" I replied quickly.

"OK, here it goes" there was a small silence, which I thought that he spent putting the phone on the table and taking a guitar.

_Once upon a time a guy  
Who was totally in love  
With and untypical lady  
And he felt so alone_

_He had everything he'd dreamt to  
But he felt empty inside  
Knowing that his little princess  
Wasn't there by his side_

_He was so scared of showing  
His feelings for her  
But one day he couldn't help it  
And he kissed her, oh oh_

_It was so unexpected  
They didn't know what to do  
He felt so embarrassed  
That he ran away like a fool_

_Just when he was far enough  
He realized what he'd done  
He called his little princess  
And confessed his love_

_She still hasn't said anything  
I wonder if she's there  
He just wanted to tell her  
That it wasn't a mistake_

_He's still feeling like a fool  
That he's telling her by phone  
But he just couldn't tell her  
So he wrote this song_

I was speechless. That, that, that meant that he… Oh my God, I couldn't believe it.

"Macy? Macy, are you still there?" Joe asked with a nervous voice.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, still shocked" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Macy. I mean, I'm so stupid by saying this by the phone and…" Joe apologized.

"No! It's so…beautiful. I'm shocked because, I-I didn't know it and I thought that you thought that it was all a mistake and…"

"No! It wasn't a mistake! You know, at the beginning I thought that you were just a crazy fan. Well, and I was right, actually. Do you remember when you stole my pants on the hallway?" he said laughing.

"Hey! It was all part of a Stella's experiment" I defended myself while I was also laughing. Yes, I remembered it so well.

"Yeah, sure" he said. "Anyways, at first I was a little afraid of you. It was normal, after all. But then I found out that you're so nice and funny…and very beautiful, by the way" he added. I totally blushed.

"Are you blushing?" he asked smirking (well, I guessed that he was smirking).

"How do you know?" I said smiling nervously.

"I don't know, I just know you so well" he said. Oh, so cute!! "So I tried to tell you many times but I just couldn't. I was afraid, and it's your fault, actually"

"What? Why?" I asked very confused.

"Because you're always carrying your sports' stuff! Wah, girl, how many sports do you play? And all of them can hurt us!" he said. "But anyways, it wasn't for that (well, not at all). It's just that… I was afraid of your reaction. And now I'm telling you by the phone. I feel like a jerk" he said sadly.

"Hey, you're not a jerk. Maybe you're a little stupid, but not a jerk" I said joking,

"Wah, thank you so much Mace. That definitely makes me feel better" he replied with sarcasm. Oh, I like him so much!

"Haha, sorry. But the first part it's true, you're not a jerk".

"But what kind of guy confesses his feelings for a girl by the phone? It's stupid!" he shouted.

"Well, not many guys. But how many write a song to do it? It's the most beautiful song I've ever heard" I said. And it was so true.

"Hey, I thought your favorite song was "Fly With Me" " he said confused.

"Well, that was before the guy I've always had a crush on kissed me and wrote me an amazing song just to tell me that he liked me too" I said, feeling like I was blushing again. OK, I've confessed him that I had always had a crush on him. It wasn't that hard by phone.

"You've…always had a crush on me?" Joe asked slowly.

"Yeah. Well, at first it was just a super fan crush, but after meeting you at school…it became a real crush" I admitted. Very good, Macy, you're not fainting. You can do this. There was a silence, where we were both assimilating things. Then I decided to talk again "Joe, I still don't understand why did you kiss me".

"Well, as I was telling you, I didn't want to" I felt my heart hurting. "But it was definitely NOT a mistake" he added. Oh, my heart beat faster and I felt happier. "I was just waiting for the perfect time to tell you, but then you stood up and…my lips met yours. It wasn't a mistake, but it wasn't planned. At first I thought 'Oh my God, what have I done!?' but then I felt so happy, cause that was what I wanted to happen".

"Oh, that's so cute!" I said finally. Hey, I was thinking that all the time and still haven't said it, so I finally had to say it.

"Yes I am" he said smirking (or I guessed so). "So, what about if we talk about this tomorrow at the school?"

"Uhm, sure. But why? I mean, I'm not saying that I don't want to –trust me, I totally want to- but if we're talking about this on the phone, why don't we continue?" I asked. It was true: he had confessed me his feelings by the phone, so why not continuing talking on the phone?

"Cause I don't wanna ask you out by the phone. I still want to do it face to face" he said. I blushed again.

"Fine, then we'll talk about it tomorrow. Can't wait!" I said enthusiastically. It seemed like I was talking again like a crazy fan.

"Me neither. Bye, babe. See you tomorrow" he said me. Oh, I loved that he called me "babe"! It was so Joe.

"See ya. Oh, and Joe? Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked. I smiled.

"Tell your mom that her chicken is the best I've ever tasted". I heard him laughing while I hung up the phone. I couldn't be happier.

**OK, it wasn't exactly like I planned it but I still like it. And still can't believe it's taken 7 pages! If I have enough reviews, I might write a second chapter. What do you think? C'mon, people, if I have at least 10 reviews, I'll write the second part!**

**Anyway, even if I don't get those 10 reviews, thank you so much for reading. And sorry again for my bad spelling. I told you I was Spanish. Oh, and I know that the song isn't very… good, but it wasn't planned at first. So don't kill me ^//^**

**Thanks for reading!!!!**


End file.
